Coimeádaithe Síochána
The Na Coimeádaithe Síochána na Carronlerann (meaning "the Guardian of the Peace of Carronlera"), often referred to instead as the Gardaí ("Guardians") is the police service of the Republic of Carronlera. The agency is headed by the Coimeádaithe Commissioner and is headquartered at Clearwater Park in Dunawin. Terminology History Organisation *Administrative Department **Finance and Services **Information and Communications Technology **Human Resources **Occupational Health and Wellness ***Occupational Health ***Employee Assistance *Policing and Security Department **Crime and Security Branch ***National Surveillance Unit Section ***Liaison and Protection Section ***Crime Policy and Administration Section ***Analysis Service ****Bomb Data Centre **Special Branch **Public Order Operations Branch ***National Public Order Unit ***Coimeádaithe Síochána Field Support Unit **Special Crime Operations Branch ***National Drugs and Organised Crime Bureau ***National Economic Crime Bureau ***National Immigration Bureau ***National Bureau of Criminal Investigation ***National Bureau Protective Services Bureau ***National Technical Bureau ***Criminal Assets Bureau ***National Cyber Crime Bureau **Roads Policing and Major Event Management Branch ***Traffic Corps ***Fixed Charges Processing Office ***Operational Support Services ***Major Event Management **Community Engagement and Public Safety Branch ***Bureau of Community Engagement ***National Crime Prevention and Public Safety Bureau ***Bureau of Community, Diversity, and Integration *Governance and Strategy Department **Governance and Accountability ***Professional Standards Unit ***Internal Affairs ***Risk Management Unit **Strategy and Transformations ***Strategic Transformations Office ***Strategic Planning Unit ***Organisation Performance Unit **Legal and Compliance ***Policy Development Implementation and Monitoring ***Human Rights Unit **Executive Support and Corporate Services ***Information Management ***Stakeholder Management *Coimeádaithe Síochána Reserve *Merhiban Police of the State Governorate Tírthoir *Vida Provincial Police Regions *Dunawin Metropolitan Region *North-Eastern *Western *Southern *Bapandu and Magarida *Palpul and Sio *Nickat *Koirava In each region the Policing and Security Department has a Regional Management Team arranged as follows: *Human Resource and Finance Management *Crime Coordination and Tasking *Public Order Management **Regional Public Order Unit **Regional Armed Response Unit (some regions have two) *Roads Policing and Major Event/Emergency Management *Continuous Improvement and Risk Compliance *Divisional Policing Management Team **Community Engagement and Public Safety **Performance and Standards **Professional Services **Crime Ranks *Commissioner *Deputy Commissioner *Assistant Commissioner *Chief Superintendent *Inspector *Sergeant *Caomhnóir *Reserve Caomhnóir Personnel Uniforms Officers of the Coimeádaithe Síochána are given an operational uniform and a formal uniform. The operational uniform consists of a peaked cap, a light blue shirt with epaulettes displaying the officer's shoulder number, a navy blue skirt or trousers, a utility belt, boots, and a clip-on tie. A high-visibility jacket is typically worn to provide high visibility outdoors, but this may be swapped with a black waterproof jacket or fleece. During certain special operations a ballistic/anti-stab vest may be worn. The formal uniform is worn on formal occasions as directed by the Commissioner of the Coimeádaithe Síochána, including formal parades and guards of honour and functions hosted by the President, An Uachtarán or Foreign Ambassadors. Equipment Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **Taser X26P electroshock weapon (United States) *'Pistols' **SIG Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol (Germany) **Walther P99 semi-automatic pistol (Germany) *'Submachine guns' **Heckler & Koch MP7 personal defence weapon (Germany) *'Shotguns' **Benelli M3 pump-action shotgun (Italy) **Benelli M4 Super 90 semi-automatic shotgun (Italy) **Remington Model 870 pump-action shotgun (United States) *'Assault rifles' **Heckler & Koch HK33 assault rifle (Germany) **Heckler & Koch HK416 carbine assault rifle (Germany) *'Sniper rifles' **Steyr SSG 04 bolt-action sniper rifle (Austria) **Steyr SSG 69 bolt-action sniper rifle (Austria) Vehicles See also *Law enforcement in Carronlera *Crime in Carronlera Category:Carronlera Category:Law enforcement in Carronlera